


A bit on the sugary side

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable Girlfriend, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Dependent Keith (Voltron), Drop Out Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Intentions, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Late at Night, Mild Smut, Moving In Together, Plans For The Future, Pushy Girlfriend, Sex, Sex Talk, Short & Sweet, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Smoking, Vanilla, Working Keith (Voltron), Working out things, kangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: When Keith dropped out of school, he was in need of money; He had a house and a car to maintain.Lucky for him, he had a talent for making coffee.Maybe that day, he put too much sugar in that woman's cup, as she now became the sweetest thing in his life.But when schedules get tough, and things don't seem right anymore, will she be able to change his perspective on the future?





	A bit on the sugary side

T'was yet another chokingly hot night in Texas, a Saturday night to be of precision. The sky was clear, the moon was high and eternal, the stars greeted the still awake citizens with a shy spark. The city slept, occasional dim lights seen on the tall windows, the streets snored with a seldom passing of a car.

But still, somewhere in the corners of El Paso, in the deep sand and dry wind, Keith was awake. There was never the matter of sleeping when he was with his loved one, both the moon and the sun, both the silence and city noise, talked to them on these types of weekends. They had a full day; going on that well-deserved date they yearned for, driving peacefully on the highways in search of a new scenery. They had fun like always, but darkness urged them to return home. She didn't want to leave him, and followed through the doorstep, on the wooden floors and up the steps to his ordinary, disheveled bed.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she asked for a movie. She waited as he checked his e-mails from work on his old yet still functional laptop. He grinned as he saw the amount of his paycheck for this month; it wouldn't be much more till he had enough money to hire a professional to change his internet connection. Living in a shack at the edge of nowhere was a huge pain, but it was his father's house. He wouldn't want it any other way.

If it wasn't for his awful job, he wouldn't have met her.

Working as a waiter at a small, cute cafe in town was nowhere near his childhood dream. But he was now 18, owned a house and a car, and was totally on his own. He drowned his grief for his lost brother in bitter-sweet coffee, which he hated since birth. But alas that loathing, his father loved when he made his cup in the morning. Keith had a knack for it; knew exactly how to balance the tastes without trying the wretched drink.  

A soft tone filled the room when the bell rang. Another person walked in, and Keith left his vitamin water in the back, on a table. The girl seemed to be sleepy, frowning, looking unwell altogether. He knew these type of customers, the 'I hate mornings.' ones. He expected a whispered order and for her to fall on a chair and scowl. But she didn't; she studied him a bit after he peeked out from the door, then smiled at him. He thought it politeness, but it was him which caught her eye.

"What can I get you?" He asked her.

"Hmm, a simple milk coffee? With ice." Has she been to a coffee shop before? That didn't matter, he was used to it. But it was still an overwhelmingly plain order.

"Size?"

"Small."

She paid for her drink and sat down, waiting for Keith to operate his machinery. She was amused by his half-hearted devotion, but there was something magical about him.

"How much sugar do you recommend?" She asked him, as the cup was placed down.

"I don't know, ask your doctor?" He didn't mean to sound off rude, but the stupid health commercials from TV were all that roamed his head at the moment. She let out a genuine laugh, looking at him with soft eyes.

"I will, but I meant for this cup of coffee."

"Oh. Ah." He scratched the nape of his neck.

"Do you like it sweet or bitter?" He stared at the cup, making some calculations in his mind;

"A bit on the sugary side." He somehow completely eyed the amount of sugar falling into the cup from the pack, but was sure it was good.

"Thank you, um..." She looked behind his arm which was covering his 'Hello, my name is..' tag.

"Keith."

He didn't know what she saw in him; a school drop-out, with no family and huge emotional problems that worked for the minimum wage at a tiny cafe. But he did know that the first time he tasted coffee after all those years was on her lips, and it honestly wasn't that bad.

Time passed, summer ended, and here they were now, under the roof of the poor shack, the movie ended long ago, and their lips sought one another.

Clothes slid to the floor, fingers tangled in hair, their bodies grinded onto one another, and with a loving effort from both parties, foreplay was over. Keith rolled on a condom, panting heavily, as he slowly inserted himself . She arched and moaned under his form, squeezing his cock with all she had. She smiled with a laugh and her hands sought his shoulders, and he leaned towards her, starting to move.

"I'm somehow always surprised by your size." Keith waited for the punch line, feeling a bit proud of himself.

"We need to do something about that." She joked, or so he thought, as she seemed amused. He played on.

"Hmm, like what?" His lips pressed kisses on her neck, his voice going into his flirting tone.

"We should, hah, do this more often." She spoke between pants and huffs.

"How often do you want it, baby?" His smooth tone flirted lovingly.

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner." Keith grinned at her impossible demand, still snapping his hips fluidly.

"I'm at work half of the day, don't think that can happen." Her smile dropped a little.

"I didn't mean it literally..." Keith sensed her change of voice. The loose air thickened, alike a flour explosion ready to happen. He stopped his movement and rose his head to look her in the eye. A few seconds is all it took before she grabbed his hands and rumbled.

"This isn't fair, Keith. We only see each other on weekends!" Her voice strained, out of both the stopped pleasure and the pain in her heart.

"That's because our schedules don't match." He tried to keep calm, let her pour her heart out. He sympathized, of course. It was difficult for both of them.

"I don't ever want to go home... I want to sleep in your arms every night." Keith's chest seemed to shrink, his poor little heart wanting to get out.

"Let me move in with you." She spoke under her breath, afraid of angering Keith. He closed his eyes and fought back his sudden tears; he didn't understand why he was tearing up. She was the one upset, yet he felt like suffocating.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. I can't let you complicate your life like this." The look in his eyes showed his emotions; an uneasy hurting, plus the softness of his voice.

"But I, I can get a bike! Or a car! Or just walk, I don't mind walking, even if it's a long road-" She was startled by his sudden caress, holding her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. He handled the situation as if she was fragile porcelain.

"You live close to your highschool. You have a beautiful home. Don't do this to yourself." She sought his soul in that moment, and peered inside it; she understood his meaning, and wouldn't have brought it up if it didn't mean so much to her. She didn't want to fight, to hurt him.

"But this just isn't right..." She mumbled quietly, getting lost in his touch again and giving up. He sighed, his shoulders rising and falling.

"You're right." His voice, this time, was loud and clear.

"This isn't right. We need to figure something out." He tightly shut his eyes, his veins bulging in his arms.

"But can't we do that after? My brain cells are gonna eat themselves if I don't start moving."

She laughed and let herself pulled up into Keith's lap, happily kissing him and holding him tight, surrounded by light; the purple lava lamp on the nightstand, the real stars, pale and petite, and the green-yellowish hue of the fake fluorescent stars on the ceiling.

 

They held hands as they rested on the bed, her head on his shoulder. She knew she had to bring up the subject again, but was scared to; what if she angered him again? In her mind, the same thought kept repeating; it didn't have to be this way. Things could change for the better.

"Keithy?" She brought out the big artillery.

"Yeah, babe?" He turned to the side, pulling her naked body into his. The sheet was there just as an accessory, it didn't actually succeed into hiding anything.

"Do you really not want to try going back to school?" He remained silent.

"You only have one year left, you could try at my school, it won't be that bad." Keith rolled away and rose to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling out something from the nightstand drawer.

"You think I could pass the exams?" He lit up a cigarette and inhaled, and she knew he was angry.

With enough courage, she came up behind him and pressed her body to his back, her hands enveloping his torso. She lain kisses on his shoulder, on the small bruises her lips left.

"Yes you will. You are smart, I know it baby." The cigar provided an extra point of red light, hissing as it was burning.

"I'm not as smart as you." His comment was unaccounted for; did he ever feel surpassed by her? That was never her intention.

"You are. You're the best when it comes to mechanics, engineering. I have no clue about things like that." She chuckled quietly, but Keith seemed to cringe.

"I'm more about the driving part." He hasn't shaken her off yet, and he seems to be listening. It was going well.

"That's even better! You could, um, try auto racing! Or, or! You always dreamt of flying, why don't you study piloting!" But all those required him finishing highschool. She didn't need say it, he understood.

"I've kinda given up on dreams like that." Oh no.

She sighed and leaned her forehead on his shoulder blades, thinking this one through. She didn't want to cross the border, but he left her no choice.

"Excuse me for bringing this up, but;" The hand he was holding the cigarette in already curled into a fist.

"What would your dad, or Shiro want for you?" She went and done it, and now the seconds ticked away.

"To be happy." He flicked off the ashes from the cigarette head, just like he threw out his answer. With disgust.

"And are you happy like this?"  He placed the stick in the ashtray, turning around and grabbing her hand. She followed his guide and climbed into his lap.

"I'm happy when I'm with you." She knew he was honest, but it was wrong. This dependence will someday ruin him.

"I can't give you a future, Keith." He seemed amused, looking her up and down, implying something.

"I think you can." She scoffed and held his face, pushing his hair up to look straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me, you dork. I mean it. You can change things. You still have time." He looked very entertained by her sudden urge to hold him down and talk clearly to him, he thought it adorable. He pulled her into a surprise tight hug.

"I know, sweetie. I know." He pulled her away and smiled at her, which was bewildered still.

"But you have to give me time. I need to think it through."

"I won't bring the subject up again if you swear to me that you'll really think about it. No tricks." The cigar was close to going out, but he managed to salvage it.

"I swear baby, no tricks."

"Pinky-swear?" She held up her pinky, and Keith curled his around it.

"Of course." She leaned in and kissed his lips, dry and with an herbal taste.

"And a kiss to seal the deal." She cheered, and Keith gave her a big, wet kiss on her neck. She tried to dodge him and sprung to her feet, butt naked.

"You're lucky we are in the middle of nowhere." He affirmed, looking at the uncovered windows. She stuck out her tongue and went to rummage in his dresser while he finished his cancer stick.

"About that, what's your decision about me moving in?" She pouted at him, with puppy eyes, while she draped one of his shirts in front of her naked body.

"You can sleep here a few times a week, but you have to wake up with me, early in the morning, so I can take you to the city and I can get to work." She put on the shirt, then stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"Why not every single day?" Keith scoffed; he gives her what she wants and she still asks for more?

"Baby, really now... Your parents would kill me. They don't like me already." It was a sad, sad truth.

"I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions." He eyed her, in his childish Toy Story shirt, which was way too big for her, with messy hair and drooping eyes. He tried to hold back a laughter as he blew out the last smoke the cigarette had to offer.

"Sure you are. Mhhm." She sensed his sarcasm a mile away, and instantly prepared to jump on him.

"Dost thou want to fucking go, sir Kogane?" She caught her poor assault and span her around, tucking her safely on her side of the bed.

"I don't wanna go anywhere, but you should go to sleep." He tried to cover her, but she pushed it away.

"I'm not sleepy-waaahh..." Purely unintentional, her sentence ended in a yawn. He chuckled and caressed her, urging her to go to sleep. She caught his wrist when he went to get up, but he reassured he'd be back shortly.

When he returned, she was already sleeping. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek, wishing her a good night. She was already in the land of dreams, proud of what she achieved today.

'If we ever break up, I know I left my print on him in the long run.' She thought. Even if she couldn't have him forever, at least his life would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick idea that passed my mind! Took about 4-ish hours to complete. I love the idea of Keith having to deal with a very attached girlfriend :)  
> Make sure to leave your opinions, or just tell me hi!  
> Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
